Come To My Window
by Dinox5
Summary: I saw post on Tumblr about a Brittana fantasy a Tumblr user had where Brittany basically comes to New York and sings to Santana, someone wanted it ficed so I did, already posted it on my Tumblr so thought I'd add it here too. :) Please review! Thanks to Tumblr user - 'come-give-me-some-of-that-yum' for the idea!


**I saw post on Tumblr about a Brittana fantasy a Tumblr user had where Brittany basically comes to New York and sings to Santana, someone wanted it ficed so I did, already posted it on my Tumblr so thought I'd add it here too. :) Please review! Thanks to Tumblr user - 'come-give-me-some-of-that-yum' for the idea!**

* * *

This was it. Now was your time. You'd done it. Everything you'd dreamed of. It was time. You looked up at your mom, slowly lowering the letter.

'I got in.' You whisper, a smile breaking out onto your face.

'OH MY GOD.' Your mother shouts, raising her arms in excitement as she rushes over to hug you. 'Wait til your father gets home, oh Britt. I'm so proud of you.' She says, crying with joy for you, you return her impossibly tight hug, resting your head on her shoulders as you smile proudly. You did it.

The next step in your plan was telling Sam. So you dug out your old beat up Nokia and scrolled through your contacts before finding 'Trouty' _(You remember her playing with your phone over summer, and finding all your contacts names were changed, you hadn't had the heart to change them back, even once she'd left.)_ and you call him. You wait as it rings, once. Twice, Three times, fo-.

'Hey babe.' He says his voice crackling over the line. 'What's up?'

'Sam. I did it.' You smile, as you tell him, your eyes drifting to the letter on your bed. 'I got in.'

'Really Britt?' He sounds surprised, and you frown at the thought of him doubting you.

'Yeah, I did.'

'That's awesome.' He chuckles and you nodded, trying to work out how to say what came next.

'Sam.' You begin but he doesn't let you finish.

'Don't worry Britt.' He tells you. 'I know what comes next.'

'You do?'

'Uh huh. Go get your girl back.' He whispers, and you smile, thanking him and hang up, preparing to do just that.

* * *

It's a week later. Santana is sitting in the front room flicking through endless TV channels of complete crap. She's home alone, Hummelberry are out at some revival of some terrible Broadway that Santana has no interest in, so she just sits on the couch watching TV, refusing to do anything productive with her time. When suddenly she hears gentle music drifting through the apartment.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

What the fuck? She thinks frowning, listening to the soft rock that was barely audible over the TV. She quickly turned it off, and leant forward on the couch, trying to hear it better._  
I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take_

Okay, she thinks, I recognise that voice. But she doesn't believe it, it can't be. She jumps up and follows the sound, slowly creeping her way over to the front door._  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you_

She flings open the door and her draw drops as she takes in the sight before her. You're standing there, in your Cheerios! Uniform, your hair in a tight ponytail, bags all around your feet as you hold the heavy boombox above your head and sing along with the Melissa Etheridge classic._  
Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

A catlike smirk crosses your face as you lower the music player and flick the switch turning it off abruptly. 'Not exactly your window I know, but it was too high up for me to play it on the street, that and a homeless guy tried to pee on me...' you say and you frown slightly at the memory.

'Britt.' She begins, a sad smile crossing her face. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to see you. I did it San.' You say and you see a flash of hope glimmer in her eye as she registers what this means.

'Julliard?'

'Full ride.' You grin and before you know it, you're enveloped in her soft scent, her luscious hair blocking your vision as she buries her face into the crook of your neck, the both of you savouring the feel of each other after so long. She pulls away far too soon for your liking and looks questioningly at all your bags on the ground. 'I kinda need somewhere to stay...' You mumble sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck. 'I kind of came straight out here, and I used up the last of my money on a cab.' You only just realise now how stupid that was and you look away from her doing anything you can to avoid eye-contact. 'Which... was stupid.'

'Hey.' She says and you look at her in shock at her harsh tone. 'You're _not_ stupid. Don't ever think like that. You're a genius Brittany, and er... you could stay here. If you want that is.'

'I wouldn't want to be a burden.' You say, bending over and helping Santana pick up your stuff.

'I don't care B.' She chuckles leading you into the apartment.

'Great.'

'One problem.

There's only three beds...' She smirks.

'That's fine, I'll share with Rachel.' You giggle.

'Awh, but then there won't be room for her ego.'

'Okay, I'll share with Kurt.' You place your hands on her hips and pull her body flush against your own, smirking at the blush that forms across her cheeks.

'He's got Adam.'

'I'll squeeze.'

'You're a dork.'

'You love me.'

'I really do Britt, I really do.' And with that, for the first time in months, she kisses you and as the butterflies flap wildly in your stomach, it feels like you never left.


End file.
